The General: The Time of the Empire
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: Starts just before the New Hope but everything changed as General Grievous and an army of droids has joined the empire and Emperor Palpatine /Lord Sidious. Rated T Just in case
1. Prolouge

**Starts just before the New Hope but everything changed and do not own star wars**

**Prologue **

Deep in space, in the darkest part of Deep space was a Dreadnaught-class command ship or Providence-class carrier or known by the Empire as The Abomination. It was 30000 meters with a pointed nose that tapered towards the superstructure. The surface was covered with numerous heavy weapons. Included are twenty turret-mounted quad turbolasers, forty dual laser cannons, five capital-scale ion cannons, twenty point-defense ion cannons, and 1000 proton torpedo tubes. The reactor onboard was so powerfull that even the point-defense ion cannons were each capable of delivering enough heat per shot to rival a 6.0 megaton bomb. It featured an advanced Class 13 hyperdrive. The Command Center or Main Bridge was located at the front of the vessel.

The Inside of the Bridge, there was some OOM security battle droids or now known as the Imperial Security Droids guarding the only entrance which was a metal door. OOM pilot battle droid or now known as Imperial Droid Pilots were at the many different computers and many machines important in running the ship. Overseeing this was a OOM command battle droid or The Imperial Droid Captain. The droid was different from other Imperial Droid Captains as it was taller and bulker and was named OOM-Zero. OOM-Zero was The Frist and only one of his kind build as he was the prototype of the others.

Deeper into the ship there was a door with two completely black IG-100 MagnaGuard or IG-100 ImperialGuard with Black Cloaks. Inside the room was just a Black Throne with a video link screen . On the Screen was a Man wearing Robe with a hood covering his face. On The Throne was a Completely cybernetic being with Gold eyes and wearing a black Cloak.

The Man on the Screen said "General, the Rebellion are on the move"

"Lord Sidious, what are my orders?" asked the General eager to get on

Lord Sidious answered with "The Death Star Plans have been stolen right from under Lord Vaders nose"

"It shall be done, Lord Sidious" said The General

"Good, it is rumored to be on the Tantive IV and with a senator" said Sidious

"They will be dealt will" the General said next as the Emperor turned the link off.

Emperor Palpatine or Lord Sidious to the General was Glad that the General had survived as the Imperial Droid Armies controlled many of Outer Rim Planets and Routes. He was Glad of the extra power the General had over the people because they respected him but feared him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Starts just before the New Hope but everything changed and do not own star wars**

Chapter One

The Tantive IV was a CR90 corvette Ship under the ownership of Senator Leia Organa. Now the ship was helping the rebellion and on board was the stolen Death Star Plans. At the Moment Princess Leia and Captain Raymus Antilles were in the Captain's quarters as the Ship headed towards Tatooine. Leia was a sixteen year old Female at 1.5 meters with dark brown eyes and brown Long hair. Captain Antilles was about forty, he was 1.88 meters with Light short Brown Hair and Light Brown Eye. The Captain's quarters was a bedroom and the bathroom and the living area.

Leia said to the Captain "we need to hurry; the empire will catch up will us"

The Captain said "Not the Empire…. Vader" Both were fearful of Vader but understood the risks of helping the rebellion. The Captain then said "have you heard of the General Princess?" The Princess thought about it for a few minutes.

She then answered "No"

The Captain Started to speak "The General is a mysterious follower of the Emperor and well liked by many of the people"

Leia asked "where is the General"

The Captain said "Only on The Abomination but since it a ship is always on the move."

The Abomination blasted in behind Tatooine with it heading towards Tantive IV without anyone knowing. As it was approaching, Leia left the Captain's quarters and headed to find R2-D2 and C-3PO. One of the Abominations proton torpedos was released ad hit the ship right on to the main engine. The Ship was pulled into The Abomination main Docking hold. B1 battle droids or Imperial B1 Droids and a couple of B2 super battle droid or Imperial B2 Droids stood ready to take the ship. When the ship was docked the Droids attacked the entrances. The process was so quick that Leia did not have time to find R2-D2 and C-3PO and was knocked to the floor.

Captain Antilles and the troops aboard the ship were overwhelmed by the Droids from all the entrances. The Imperial B1s that first attacked the ship were destroyed with ease but as The Imperial B2s and more Imperial B1s joined it forced the Troops to fall back. As The Captain was shooting down some Imperial B1s, some IG-100 ImperialGuards entered with the two black IG-100 ImperialGuards and The General. The droids Moved to the side as The General advanced towards Captain Antilles.

Captain Antilles lost hope as the General was advancing to him as he heard that the General was worst then Vader. The General Spoke calmly "where are the plans"

Antilles Barely Got out "What Plans" and as quick as lighting The General punched Antilles and one of the black IG-100 ImperialGuards stabbed him with his electrostaff. The other Black dragged him off and some off the other IG-100 ImperialGuards followed. The General and the remaining Black IG-100 ImperialGuard headed towards the location of the Princess.

Leia was near the location of R2-D2 and C-3PO when she heard the Foot steps of the droids coming from the front of her so she turned around and ran. She ran around the corner and bashed into something like a Machine. She looked up to find a pair of Gold Eyes before she was unconscious.

R2-D2 and C-3P0 were in the Escape Pod because C-3PO was following R2-D2 trying to stop him. As R2-D2 saw C-3PO Enter, he pressed the Button and they headed towards Tatooine.


	3. Chapter 2

**Starts just before the New Hope but everything changed and do not own star wars**

Chapter Two 

The General was back in his room thinking about the Sentor and the Captian of the ship that the plans were on. He was aslo glad that the plans have been found even if he didn't care about the Death Star itself. He aslo thought abnout how he recognized or remembered someone like the sentor but the in coming link stopped it. He opened it to find a very happy Emperor. He said "Lord Sidious, what are my orders?"

Lord Sidious anwsed "I want to take the princess to the death star and get rid of any others. Well done General for finding the plans". The Emperor then just turned it off and then Wilhuff Tarkin appeared on the screen.

The Grand Moff said "General Grievous, I asume The Emperor told you that you need bring the rebel to me" Grievous sat there and angerly nodded nmot trusting himself to speak at the little horrid man who he wouldn't give a damn if he died. The Grand Moff aslo turned off the link slowly as to annoy him.

Grievous then shouted into the link to OOM-Zero "Take the ship to the... Death Star" and as he said Death Star he just turned the link off. He then left the room while knocking both the two black IG-100 ImperialGuards away from the door. He Stomped down to the room where the sentor was. He yanked the door opento see the sixteen year old Female with dark brown eyes and brown Long hair on the floor.

When he saw her face he stopped as he tried to work where he knew the face but the princess woke up to see the machine thing with Gold eyes towering over her. She looked at the gold eyes to find anger but deeper in, power and strength. The machine thing said trying to stay calm "Princess, You are under arrest for being a rebel and you are to be taken to the Death Star" Leia could see when he said Death star that he did not like it.

Leia said "Are you the General"

The machine thing stopped and said "Yes...I am the General so be very afraid" he leaned over her with a evil glare trying to scary her but to his shock it did nothing

Leia said "well nice to meet you General"

The General looked at her to see if she joking but when saw she wasn't so he just said before leaving "The Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin won't be as nice as i am"

Grievous was stumped at the fact the young girl wasn't scared of her so he went to the room where he had the Captain which was the far away from the Princess's room. As he entred the Captain was terrified as the General entered the room. Grievous said evily "So Captain, the plans are now back into our hands"as he advanced he took out a purple lightsaber which was Mace Windus. He took it from some human who found it near the dead Jedi Master. He then just stabbed the captain quickly and left the room while ordering to OOM-Zero to clean up the mess. He stamped down back to his room while bracing himself to go into the Death Star.

On Tatooine, in the middle of nowhere stood R2-D2 and C-3PO, they both started heading west. After a few hours, both were attacked by Jawas with ion blasters. The Jawa dragged the droids towards the sandcrawler. Once the two droids and the Jawa were in the sandcrawler, it headed towards Owen Lars moisture farm.


	4. Chapter 3

**Starts just before the New Hope but everything changed and do not own star wars**

Chapter Three

A Lambda-class shuttle, which was Black instead of White and had 8 Imperial Droid Pilots on board with six of them piloting, was heading towards the Death Star. The cargo space was turned into a room for Grievous with a bed and a table with junk on. Grievous was siting on a smaller Throne while Black and Darkness. Both were the two Black IG-100 ImperialGuards. Black had black eyes while Darkness had scar running down his face though his broken eye. Both were standing by the bed. On the Bed was Leia sitting while looking around the room. The shuttle headed towards the Death Star with Grievous staring with hate at it. The ship landed inside of the Death Star and a very happy Wilhuff Tarkin and some Stormtroopers very sanding near him. Grievous, Black and Leia left the while leaving Darkness stayed behind to guard the ship. The Grand Moff said which an evil smik "I take her now"

Grievous said "No, my body guard will go with her to make sure you don't lose her on this huge 'ship', Tarkin" Tarkin look annoyed but did what he wanted and Black and some Stormtroopers marched the princess towards the Prison block 5A. Grievous and Tarkin both hated each other so both went in opposite directions after Leia left. Grievous headed down a random hall way where he bumped into Darth Vader. Grievous then asked the black suited figure "yes, Lord Vader"

"General, my master wants you to contract him" said Darth Vader as he passed by. Grievous then looked at the figure with hate as he knows that Vader or Skywalker as he always think of him as was still his enemy. As he headed to conntact the emperor, he thought to him self that he had the perfect plan to get Vader in troubble with Lord Sidious and get rid of the Death Star. The Best Part was that someone esle would think it was their idea and will 'owe him' big time. So he then thought that he will copy the plans for the Death Star and give one to Tarkin and it will be him who gets blamed 'if it is the rebels copy it'. He then got to the room and contracted the emperor.

"General, I want you to interragate her yourself and hand the plans to Grand Moff Tarkin" said Lord Sidious

"It shall be done, any thing else?" said Grievous

"No, I will contract you again for your next mission" said Lord Sidious and him turned it off. Grievous then thought it got better for him and he can 'organize a plan' with the Princess and organize a rescue atempt and get the plans so the rebels can destory this place and hopefull Tarkin and Vader will die which will help him get more power and more planets and finalily the lying Sidious who killed many of his comrades like Dooku and lied to him about the controlled war will be deafeted. He then headed back to his ship to copy the plans. On the way he contracted Black to stand guard at the door to prevent Vader or Tarkin to do his 'interrgation' themselves. He aslo thought that it's a bonus that she is not scared so it will be easier to pretent that she asked him for help.

Leia followed by the IG-100 ImperialGuard were lead to block 5A. She was led into the cell and Black was baring the door. Leia then thought of the Generals hate for the Death Star and Tarkin so she then hopes to convince him to help destory the Death Star. A Few moments later she heared loud breathing and a voice talking to the IG-100 ImperialGuard and was saying "Move aside, Black"

Black just said with no tone "By the order of the General, Only he is to interragate the prisoner, Lord Vader"

Lord Vader then said "He has no power or troops here in the Death Star" he then said angerliy "MOVE ASIDE NOW BY ORDER BY VADER AND GRAND MOFF TARKIN..." Leia Jumped at the suddenly lost of temper and then found that she was scaryed of him. She then hoped that the General would come as he wasn't scary as Vader and seemed nice, despite the fact that people she knew said they were scaryed of a General (which she now knew was him) and how angry he gets, how he kills people for no reason and hating the old Jedi's to much as to hunt and kill any people that even mentian the word.


	5. Chapter 4

**Starts just before the New Hope but everything changed and do not own star wars**

Chapter Four

Grievous copyed the plans using his ships computer, He then gave one set to Darkness to give Tarkin so he don't have to see him. He then headed towards block 5A to talk and hopefull get her to ask for his help for his plan. He was nearly there when he saw Black being smashed against the wall by Vader. He then said loudly "Lord Vader what are you doing to one of my men"

Vader turned around and said "you have no power over me General, here or any where"

"Well its Lord Sidious wish for me to talk to the Princess" said Grievous and Vader walked off. Black got to his feet and headed back to Grievous ship to repair. Grievous entered the room to find the Princess on the floor shaking.

Leia whispered "Don't let Vader in" and she heared a thoat being cleared. She looked up to see the General standing there instead of the monster Vader. She jumped up and embraced the General. Grievous was shocked and he froze. The Princess started to cry about Being Scared about Vader. Grievous then nudged her away and Leia blurted out "I need your help"

Grievous then smiled without Leia knowing, at the fact He knew that she will ask him to help to get thwe plans or something esle he planned on getting her to ask him to do. He just said "Why would I help a rebel and go aganist Lor... The Emperor"

She looked up at him and he could see she was still shaken about Vader and wasn't thinking as she would normaly which helped Grievous alot. She said "I will be yours when the Death Star has been destoryed and when the emperor is dead i will go with you. I Just want to be safe from that Black Monster Vader" Grievous then throught of how this was getting better at the fact that she will do what ever he wanted.

He smiled and said "Fine i will help as long as you promise to tell no one of this deal and let me put a tracking device so i know you won't betray me and where you are"

Leia thought about that and didn't think the general was just using her to destory the rebals as she trusted him and know he wanted this place to be destoryed. She Said "OK But how can i do what you want when i'm here"

Grievous then said "Well one of my Droids are hunting down as we speak two droids from you ship and can place a fake message so the rebels can help 'you' destory this place" Leia nodded and stumped down as the General left to go and help her.

On Tatooine, OOM-Zero and a group of Imperial B2s were waiting by the escape ship from the Tantive IV. Suddenly OOM-Zero got the message from the General to Do Plan 3. OOM-Zero then ordered the IG-227 Imperial Hailfires (IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks), which can take down machines and had two big tracks with missile able to fire from middle of this two tracks, The Imperial Homing Spider (OG-9 homing spider droids) which had four legs and its chief weapon was a laser emplacement mounted atop the droid's round body while an antipersonnel cannon was below could be used for close-quarters combat and a retractable ion cannon could be added to disable starships or other powerful vehicles to move towards the location of the droids. Oom-Zero and four of the Imperial B2s went into a Black Armored Imperial Tank (Armored Assault Tank) which was just like OOM-9s at Naboo. All of these machines surrounded sandcrawler and due to the ion cannons on the Imperial Homing Spiders, it was breached. The Jawas were all killed by Zero's Armored Imperial Tank while The IG-227 Imperial Hailfires missiles damaged the sandcrawlers machines and caused it to stop. The Imperial B2s marched on to the ship to kill any other Jawas or Droids. After five mintures and some gun shots, The Droids were draggwed out. OOM-Zero thought it was lucky they were still out of it. OOM-Zero then put the fake message that the General Sent to him when he was copying the plans for the Death Star on to the astromech droid. He then found the nearest house to be Owen Lars moisture farm and while looking to see if any surpected rebels lived there, he found the name Luke Skywalker. OOM-Zero then knew to dump them there as he worked out some old Jedi was bound to be near the child of Darth Vader to make sure Vader doesn't find them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Starts just before the New Hope but everything changed and do not own star wars**

Chapter 5

On Tatooine, OOM-Zero and the Black Armored Imperial Tank neared the farm so the tank stopped. OOM-Zero and the Imperial B2s dragged the droids near the 'house'. OOM knocked on the door and a man of 1.7 meters with brown and gray hair and blue eyes. The man said "What do you want?"

OOM-Zero replied "Mr Owen Lars is it"

"Yes..." said Owen

"Well then we like to say that these two droids were given to us to give to you" said OOM-Zero making up as he went along

"Who?" said Owen not trusting the droids at all

"It was..." said OOM-Zero while searching for any of Owen Lars friend who just died "Tobi Gomez...left these droids in his will to you"

"Oh Ok if they for me i best take them...say what happened to them?" said Owen finaly noticing the Droids weren't moving and being held by the Imperial B2s.

"They were shut down after his death o transport easyer pus a word of warnig the gold one is not good at rememberng detials and makes it up" said OOM-Zero as Owen brought the droids inside. OOM-Zero left with his guards and waited by the nearby dunes to wait for Luke or Owen to leav to go to anyone

Luke Skywalker was a male teenager at 1.72 meters with blond hair and blue eyes was cleaning some things when his uncle Owen came in with two droids. Owen said to Luke "Clean these droids

As he cleaned the small blue and white one, it beeped and a young girl the same age said "Help Me Master Jedi you are my ownly hope" Luke thought that the only person near here who talked about the Jedi was Ben Kenobi. So he finished cleaning the tow droid and put the small droid in his landspeeder and as=fter telling his aunt that he was going to see Ben left. Unknowing to him OOM-Zero followed on a Black Imperial Trooper Aerial Platform (I-STAP) or as they were once known as Single Trooper Aerial Platform (STAP). While ordering some the Black Armored Imperial Tank to destory the farm to make sure that Luke will go to the Jedi or Rebels.

Luke got to Bens littie house to find that Ben was just leaving. He said "Ben I got something to show you"

Ben stopped and said "What do you have to show me?"

"This" said Luke back and pressing the same button, the young girl appaered again with made Ben frown

The message said "Help Me Master Jedi you are my ownly hope, Years ago you all helped my father in the clone wars and now i ask you all to help me deliver this Droid to Alderaan and my father because this droid contains the plans for the Death Star"

Ben said "I hoped this day would never come...Luke your father and I were jedi but we were be betrayed by Darth Vader" he pulled out a lightsaber and carried on talking "Luke this was your father lightsaber and i need you to go with me..." Luke nodded no and left the house but s hour or so later returned to find Ben was still waiting. Ben said "Well what happened?"

Luke said "the house was destoryed and they were dead Ben"

"It's not Ben but Obi-Wan and that means that the empire knows about the droid so we must leave quickly" said Obi Wan.

Outside was OOM-Zero who was shocked that the Obi-Wan was the jedi and contracted Grievous and told him about Obi-Wan as he still wanted revenge on Obi-Wan because of their fight.

Grievous was back on The Abomination because he didn't want to stay on the Death Star with Black who was being repaired. Darkness stayed on the Death Star to make sure the plan works. He looked out of the ship to see Alderaan and his anger got worse as he found out that Wilhuff Tarkin was going to destory it. He then thought that the people who come will end up on the Death Star and will end up with the princess who Grievous was still trying to work out who she reminded him of. Just as he was getting board with the ship not moving anywhere when OOM-Zero called him on his Communicator and he grinned evily when he heared Obi-Wan and told Black to go to the Lambda-class shuttle as they were going back to the Death Star as something came up. Before he left the room he heared a huge explosion which he knew that it was the end of Alderaan and even he wouldn't destory a planet.


	7. Chapter 6

**Starts just before the New Hope but everything changed and do not own star wars**

Chapter Six

The Lambda-class shuttle landed back on the Death Star, Darkness was standing by when Grievous and Black exited. Both Black and Darkness stood by the Lambda-class shuttle while Grievous walked off towards the office of Tarkin. He just walked to the office to find a very happy Grand Moff. Tarkin said "General Grievous, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure that the princess will not be rescued by the rebels so i will put a droid squad..." said Grievous knowing what Tarkin was going to say next.

"No rebels will break her free so you can keep your droids" said Tarkin annoyed, Grievous walked out of the room. He stormed down a random corridor while waiting for Obi-Wan to come.

Luke and Obi Wan went to the nearest spaceport. Luke was force to sell his Landspeeder so Obi wan could pay for a ship. Luke stayed with the droid which Luke found out was R2-D2 by Obi-Wan. He and the droid stood outside a bar which Obi Wan said will had people who had ships.

Inside were Han Solo and Chewbacca. Han was brown haired man and he was wearing a white shirt and blue trousers. Chewbacca was a Wookiee. They were waiting for their boss to go and give them a mission. OOM-Zero then appeared and said to them "Mr Solo and Chewbacca"

"Yes, I'm Han Solo" said Han

"Good, an old man is going to come into this bar and ask people to take them to Alderaan but that planet is gone but the Death Star will be there, Grievous wants to kill the old man so take them there but also wants you take any others there and back to look like that you are on their side"

"Right so i take people there and back ok we do it" said Han

"Good Mr Solo and the Millennium Falcon is ready to lift off..." said OOM-Zero as he saw Obi Wan head towards his location. "Well Mr Solo, The Falcon is ready" he walked away and heard Obi Wan ask Han to take him and Han saying yes. He saw them to leave and followed them to the ship. On the way Luke and R2-D2 joined Obi Wan and Han. OOM-Zero saw them enter the ship and told Grievous of the news.

On board Han and Chewbacca went to where Alderaan was and to keep up the appearance, Han said "We landed in an asteroid field"

"The emperor is more powerfull then we could image if the Death star did this" said Obi Wan to Luke, then he put a helmet on him and said "Use the force to block the shots. Use it like an inner eye" Luke after a while managed to block shots from a floating droid. Obi Wan smiled and said "Well done Luke"

"Hey whats this?" asked Han from front of the ship. Obi Wan and Luke came out to see a giant sphere.

Luke said "It could be a moon"

Obi Wan siad "That's no moon, it's the Death Star" Han then headed towards the Death Star on the instruction of OOM-Zero.

"We being dragged in, I can't move the ship" said Han

Obi Wan Said "I sense Vader and Grievous"

Luke said "Who is Grievous?"

"He is the very powerfull General in command of the droid armies. He is worst then Vader as he can be nice but still as cruel as Vader" said Obi Wan "Me and him fought years ago, I thought i destoryed him but the Emperor repaired him as i didn't damage him enough" the Millennium Falcon then docked.

Han said "lets go under here" after pulling up the floor and of them went under as the Stormtroopers boarded. Before the Stormtroopers saw any thing the floor was back in place


	8. Chapter 7

**Starts just before the New Hope but everything changed and do not own star wars**

Chapter Seven

Vader was walking in the Death Star when he sensed his old master Obi Wan. Vader headed towards where he thought his master was. He ended up at the docking bay to see Stromtroopers boarding a ship. He waited but the Stromtroopers exited the ship empty handed so Vader ordered the nearest Stromtrooper to scan the ship and left the docking bay. Just as he left the docking bay two Stromtroopers were leading an old man, a wookiee and a droid across the room to an empty corridor. Han said "Good thinking Luke"

Luke said "Thanks"

Obi Wan said "i will disable the tractor beam" and Han thought good bye old man

Luke said "we still need to find somewhere to stay out of the way of the Stromtroopers" Obi Wan nodded and they moved down the corridor. Unknowning to them a small grey droid was watching them. The droid looked like a spider.

Grievous saw this and rushed into Leia cell and said "They comming so do you know the plan"

Leia said "Yes when they get here you sent squards of The Imperial Security Droids and we escape via the garbage compactor"

Grievous smiled and then a face of Anakin fashed in his mind and he then saw the resemblance but he then thought that the chance of him having two kids were very slim. He then gave Leia a small G on a chain. He said "this is a tracking device so i know where you are, they will come when they find that you are here" Grievous then left the room. Leia then felt the feeling of safty when the general was in the room vanish but the thought of getting free gave her hope.

Luke and the others found a small office full of junk so they snuck into it. R2D2 was messing with a computer while Obi Wan was leaving the room with a feeling that he will either face Vader or Grievous. Obi Wan headed to where he thought the tractor beam was. Luke then somehow managed to find that the girl in the message was being held in Detention Block AA-23 from R2D2. He said to Han "hey the girl from the message is here"

"What Girl?" asked Han while him and Chewbacca smiled.

"I think that Obi Wan said that she was a princess and that there will be a grand reward by the rebel alliance" said Luke

Han then thought that he could get the reward and make abit of money; he could see that Chewbacca had the same thought. Han said "right so we rescue her"

Luke said "Right we pretend that Chewbacca is part of a prisoner transfer and march right into Detention Block AA-23" Han and Chewbacca nodded and they then left R2D2 in the office.

OOM-Zero saw that Han was thinking of betraying them some he said into a radio "keep an eye on Mr Solo and Chewbacca"

A few droids said "Rodger Rodger" OOM-Zero then glanced around the control room of The Abomination and he checked that the signal from the princess's tracking device. He saw that it was working so he waited for orders from Grievous


End file.
